


Sick Day

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Ritsu takes care of Mao when he falls ill.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my wonderful friend, Sarah! :D

“Ah, Ricchan, I’m really okay. Please don’t…” Mao trailed off, interrupted by a painful cough.

Ritsu didn’t believe him in the slightest, knowing Mao well enough by now to know when he was lying. “Just lay down, and I’ll bring you tea.” He insisted sleepily.

It was midday, the sun still high in the sky. Ritsu had received a call from one of Mao’s coworkers an hour earlier, informing him that Mao had been sneezing and coughing all over the place.

Ritsu, though he loved and adored Mao with all his heart, probably would have let Mao stay at work if that had been all that he was suffering from. However, he had received another call and had been informed that Mao had nearly collapsed and had developed a fever. Naturally, that was enough to make Ritsu drive out in the middle of the day, when the sun was at its peak, to pick Mao up from work.

It wasn’t a surprise, either, that Mao was resisting so much. Ritsu was almost always the one being taken care of, and he was realizing that Mao didn’t much like being on the other side for once.

A small sigh escaped Ritsu’s lips as he tucked a protesting Mao into bed, a quick show of his fangs to make Mao realize that he was serious. “Lay still, Maa-kun.” He leaned over and gave him on his forehead, undoing the clip pulling his hair back.

Once he was sure that Mao would stay put, Ritsu turned and left their room, in favor of heading off to make tea in the kitchen. A small smile graced his face as he looked at all pictures lining the walls of the hallway. He was asleep or half asleep in most of them, wrapped up in Mao’s gentle embrace. Mao had always taken very good care of him, and now it was Ritsu’s turn to return the favor.

Ritsu took the teapot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove and turning the temperature up. While he waited for the water to boil, he readied two matching tea cups, wedding gifts from Eichi when he and Mao had married last year.

With a small sigh, Ritsu leaned against the counter and yawned. It was impossible for him not to worry about Mao; he rarely exerted himself to the point that he got sick, so it was unusual for it to be this bad.

When Mao had left this morning, he had seemed fine, but perhaps he had just been faking it, so as not to worry Ritsu. He hadn’t seemed overly out of it, but Ritsu remembered the way Mao had been coughing last night. He had brushed it off as Mao having swallowed wrong while he was drinking water.

A small needle of guilt pierced his heart. Had he really not noticed Mao getting sick? Mao was good at pretending that he was okay, but with the condition he was in now, Ritsu realized that he should have noticed sooner.

The teapot began to whistle as the water boiled, and Ritsu went about making the two cups of tea, one for each of them. He would make sure that Mao recovered quickly, even if that meant staying up during the day, when he needed to rest.

Ritsu stirred the tea and then took both cups back into their room. He took care not to spill on his way in, setting the cups on the nightstand. He went over to the window and slid it shut to keep the breeze out.

Then he turned back to Mao and slipped under the covers with him, leaning back against the headboard. “Maa-kuuuuuuuuun, you can’t escape me.” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Mao, who had been pretending to reach for a book in a likely attempt to escape in favor of returning to work.

“Ricchan...I really do need…” Mao was interrupted by a painful, hacking cough. He leaned back against Ritsu in defeat, taking in a deep breath. It really was futile to fight against Ritsu when he was this ill. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, his work could wait for now. “Okay, you win, Ricchan…”

Ritsu smiled and nuzzled briefly against Mao’s neck before pulling away in order to retrieve one of the tea cups.

He blew on the tea and gently pressed the rim of the tea cup against Mao’s lips to allow him to drink. “Drink up, Maa-kun, and feel better soon.” He whispered gently.

Mao sipped at the tea slowly, letting out a soft sigh as it soothed his sore throat. He let Ritsu take the tea cup and rested his head gently against his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft, steady thump of Ritsu’s heart.

Ritsu slowly undid the clips holding back Mao’s bangs and brushed his hair forward. “There we go...rest now.” He gently wrapped both arms around Mao, pulling the blanket up around them.

Mao’s breathing deepened into gentle snores as he drifted into a restful sleep. His fever remained, but Ritsu was sure that Mao would be okay now that he was actually resting. 

However, despite the fact that Mao would be just fine with rest, Ritsu stayed awake to keep an eye on him instead of giving in to the tempting desire to nap. He rested his cheek against Mao’s head gently, tilting it every so often to push his nose against his hair.

“Nng...ah...Ricchan…?” Mao opened his eyes slowly, yawning, and snuggled more closely against Ritsu. He glanced up at him, blinking away his sleepiness.

Ritsu glanced down at Mao sleepily and gently pressed his hand against his forehead. He smiled faintly when he realized that Mao’s fever had broken over the last few hours. “Do you feel better?” He asked, pressing a swift, gentle kiss upon his lips.

“A little, yeah…” Mao yawned quietly, stifling a weak cough. “Have you been awake this whole time?”

“Mhm…” Ritsu grumbled, shifting closer again. “But now that your fever has broken, I can go to sleep. Goodnight.” He closed his eyes and snuggled into Mao happily.

“Wh...but I just woke up.” Mao let out a small sigh, touched that Ritsu had stayed up through the day for him, but also not surprised that he wanted to go to sleep as soon as he was able.

“You still need more rest, Maa-kun. Come on, be lazy with meeeeeeeee.” Ritsu dragged out the last word, a pout beginning to form on his face.

“...I suppose.” Mao mumbled, not quite willing to admit that he was perfectly happy to blow off the rest of his work to snuggle into Ritsu’s arms.

“Yayyyyyyy!” Ritsu shifted and began to nuzzle at Mao’s throat gently. He sighed dreamily and went still.

He did not sleep, however, until Mao’s breathing grew deeper as he fell asleep once more.

A smile on his face, Ritsu let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep, happy to have the love of his life resting gently in his arms.


End file.
